User blog:PokeRob/Winter Fanon Con 2015
NOTE: FANON CON TEMPLATES BROKE THIS TIME AROUND, SO WE JUST USED HEADINGS TO SEPERATE SUBMISSIONS. CaT's Entry Welcome, one and all! I'm [[User:ChromastoneandTabby|'ChromastoneandTabby']], AKA CaT, and this here is my new submission to Fanon Con! We've got some interesting stuff to go over, so let's get to it! Tech 10: Star Spirit ''Tech 10: Star Spirit'' is planned to begin in January, and boy, is it gonna be a doozy. This series has been in planning since before the second season of Rebooted even premiered, and a lot of the concepts have received major changes. A lot of Rebooted's cast will return as minor characters, with some in more major roles than others. We'll even see a couple returning villains, though to say any more on that subject would spoil things a little. Tech 10 Renovation Project The Tech 10 Renovation Project is still going, though it is at a lower priority than most of my projects. I'll probably focus more on revamping the alien pages than on the series rewrite, though I will still be working on that. Not much else to say on the subject. Other Projects BTFF RPG Oh yeah, this baby. The BTFF RPG is probably my most ambitious RPG undertaking yet, what with having to invent new game mechanics and all. It focuses around 10 users from the wiki, each able to transform into an alien from the wiki, having to fight through 5 stages based on series from the wiki to escape from...well, the wiki. Every important aspect of this game-Users, Aliens, Series, and Villains-were chosen by popular vote, and each user involved got a special Smash Bros-style poster to go along with them. Now, since this game only has one developer (me), it is going to take a while to create, especially with all the custom sprites, moves, classes, and so forth I need to make. There's already a preview up showing most of what I have so far, so check it out and see what you think. Not Applicable RPG This is about halfway done, but is on hold until I finish the BTFF RPG. Tech 10: Double Crossed Tech 10: Double Crossed is an upcoming crossover movie between the Original and Rebooted ''Tech 10'' continuities. Since the Original continuity never got a proper ending, this will serve as a way to end that story, and serve as a bit of a bridge between Rebooted and Star Spirit. Polls This is where anyone who cares enough about my work to give some input...gives some input! Here are some polls: Tech 10: Star Spirit Are you looking forward to the series? Yes! No! I have no strong feelings one way or the other! What do you think of the new aliens? They're awesome! They're good, but could be better. They're decent. They kinda suck. I really dislike them. What do you think of the new art style? It's a definite improvement! Meh. I preferred your old stuff. BTFF RPG Are you looking forward to playing the game? Heck yeah! Heck no! I really don't care. Would you want the game to have Achievements? Yes! No! I don't care! Miscellaneous What do you think of the Tech 10 Renovation Project? It's a good idea! It's a terrible idea! I'm completely neutral! In Conclusion That about finishes up my section for the con, and I hope you're looking forward to the new material! Have fun at the rest of the con, and have a good day! Ulti's Entry What's up, BTFF? :D Ulti here with my entry for Fanon Con. Today, I will be announcing a new project which Bat and I, with the help of Ultra, have been working on. Yes, the '3' was intentional. Anyway, this is a new project Bat, Ultra and I have been working on. It revolves around Asher Blake, a high school senior who has never really had it good until he finds a radioactive orb which gives him powers. His powers are like Kevin's in Kevin 11, where his DNA merges with the DNA of various alien species, imperfectly mutating him. The series will have two seasons, consisting of 13 episodes each. No, let's talk about the four main characters. *Asher Blake: A high school senior who has never really had it good. He is rather shy but smart. One day after school, he ventures into the woods and finds an orb named the Iso-Sphere buried in the ground. Unbeknownst to him, he gains superpowers due to the radiation from the Iso-Sphere. At first, he wants to use his powers to make sure he'll never get bullied again, but his soon-to-be mentor manages to set him straight. *Dr. Jeffrey Ferris: Asher's mentor, a determined scientist whose workplace specializes in the weird. Dr. Ferris has a fascination with the Iso-Sphere. After news about it comes out, Dr. Ferris starts looking for it in the woods. That about wraps it up for this Con. See you next time! :D Rob's Entry Hey guys, what's up? This is my entry for the 2015 Winter Fanon Con, which will contain minor spoilers, major announcements, polls, and more! Mack 10 is becoming my main series, but I am still writing IRR for sure. Mack 10 should take a more realistic yet still dark tone, and should have a lot more and better character development. I’ve been writing episodes for a while now, but I’ve only fully finished and proofread two episodes. It should release in 2016. I want an episode to be released every week, hence why I’m starting early- so I can make a good, high-maintenance episode be released every week without rushing. Anyways, onto what you all want to hear- actually exciting things! Mack 10 will delve into the villain’s story a lot- and I mean a lot. All episodes resolve around them, Mack, and Caesar- and they are all connected in one way or another. Another fact you may have missed- All villains excluding Plasma are named after radioactive elements on the Periodic Table. This is why the upcoming miniseries spin-off is called… Radioactive Brigade is a mini-series and takes place halfway through the first season of Mack 10. In this Suicide Squad mixed with Guardians of the Galaxy type team-up, it will be a lot darker and more comedic than the Mack 10 series and will also be violence heavy. It will likely have a rating more harsh than Mack 10’s. The current plot synopsis is that Plasma is worried about Mack getting too strong for him to defeat alone- so he gathers some of the galaxy’s most fierce warriors. They all have clashing personalities but manage to work well together. They will do whatever it takes to cause mass havoc around the galaxy and basically anywhere else. I currently have a crossover for Mack 10 planned. Armageddon takes place in the same universe as Mack 10, but far away. Rather than a series, this is a movie. It revolves around three aliens- a Nebulan, Galvanic Mechamorph, and a Chronosapien. Not too much is known about it yet, but it is about the three who meet up in a currently unknown way and learn that they are the universe's only hope. If they can't stop the impending threat, there will be a universe-wide apocalypse... The real question is, can they stop it? RPC, aka Rob's Production Company, is buying out all of my previous art studios and keeping me as their slave, forcing me to keep the work up.. wait, I'm enslaving and buying out myself? Whatever. Anyways, this is the subdivision of my company that all my art things are owned by now, so if you see the logo on pages, that's it! That's right. Mack 10's universe is expanding into a multi-media franchise, with movies, video games, and TV shows. They will all be connected, but some are at different places in the timeline then you would think- if you feel you need to, you could try to put them in the right spots, but I doubt you could :P Yep. That was kinda it. Peace out dawgs! Shadow's Entry Hey people, Shadow here again! with another Fanon Con! This time it will be about two upcoming series, as I don't think that there is anything special I could say about The De-Spacer. The titles of both series aren't official and could change if I come up with better ones(not a big chance about it happening). The first one which is set to come out some time after The De-Spacer's finale that will also put the beginning of a THREE SERIES LONG ARC is "Nexus-Alternatve". In this series we will see a world where humans actually controls most of the Galaxy, and technology has evolved to a whole new point. In this world divided by the hate between humans and aliens, where plans for world domination and betrayals happen a lone boy will try to bring peace, while at the same time dealing with a sercet group that plans to destroy the whole Multiverse. The second series is named "Trinity 10" and is actually a rebooted version of my old Team 10 (ironically both are T10). The series follows Alex Bloodson, Alexis Bloodson and Kevin Bloodson, three siblings armed with the all powerful and upgraded Omnimatrices as they go on a mission to save the Galaxy from old and new foes, while getting pulled deeper into a fight that will decide the future of the Multiverse. Ahmad's Entry Hello, for this Fanon Con, I'm going to announce the newest Ahmad 15 Reboot, titled Ahmad XV: The Mad Avenger. Overview Entirely rebooting the universe to not include Ben at all, I'm going to use a different approach to Ahmad's story. For starters, Ahmad is getting a rename, redesign, and a total redo. His personality will be more stably built, and he will be built into an American background. Now, Ahmad will have an American name that reflects his new background--Ahmad Albert "Ahmad Jr." Clocksmith-Doughmiller, or rather Ahmad Clocksmith, alias Avenger XV, known as the Mad Avenger. Instead of having an Oussama over or a Zein or the sort, I'm replacing them with a standard male-female sidekick duo, Skyler, alias Swirlwind, an airheaded Airbender with a positive outlook on life and Minerva, alias Mechaera, a headstrong warrior girl who is very skilled with a sword and might have dark secrets of her own. Ahmad's team wouldn't get the cliche hero treatment, rather, they will be the vigilantes of their home, New Summit City, operating under the secret--and not so official--organization, S.T.R.I.K.E, lead by none other than Ahmad's grandfather, Director Albert "Ahmad Sr." Clocksmith, a war veteran who has joined moderate Islam during his day and adopted the name Ahmad, effectively an active scientist in the field of Astro-Physics. But now, none of these even nears the biggest change--Ahmad's powers. Ahmad must no longer wield an Omnitrix to transform into classical aliens, but rather, Ahmad has the DNA of 15 new original powerful alien forms embedded into him, using the Chronosomatic Transformation Method--a method that evolves the user's current DNA over a millenia to match the current DNA, utilizing time control on a purely chromosomal level--to transform into these forms, with the help of the X-morpher which not only keeps his alien forms stable and definite, but also gives them a stylish jumpsuit that offers a degree of protection. Concept art would be published as soon as it is done, but for now, here you get an exclusive sneak peak of the first episode, titled "Rise of the Avenger". . . . Act I (Prelude) episode begins in the middle of a roadway at night as a sign saying "Welcome to New Summit City" appears. The camera cuts to the city hall. roar occurs, as a Minotaur creature soars through the buildings, swining his huge chains, striking property with the axe attached at the end. Pedestrians run by in fear, panic spread through the city. blonde reporter stands in front of a camera as the chaos takes place behind her on the avenue, her hair flailing in the wind. Reporter: ...and Live from the middle of New Summit City as the creature dubbed as the Bullseye rampages through, causing coliteral damage throughout fifth avenue's biostructure! axe flies through and strikes the screen, as it turns to static. the minotaur, roars, striking at the ground with his fists, a shockwave tearing through the road. He dashes through, targeting the reporter, when a boy wearing a grey and dark blue jumpsuit and a mask with a blue arrow on it, dives in through the air, an air tornado stopping his fall. He waves his hands rapidly in circular motion, air waves flying at Bullseye. superhero looks up, his gray eyes shining through the mask, as several members of the crowd run off. Superhero: No need to fear, New Summit City, Swirlwind is right over- swings his chains at Swirlwind, who blasts himself away with a gust of wind, floating through the sky. He somersaults through the air, sending air bursts at Bullseye, unaffecting him. Bullseye roars, as a massive broadsword strikes Bullseye at his shoulder. Bullseye groans in pain, swatting away as a girl wearing black and purple Roman-style armor and a helmet with a visor on it to protect her identity. Swirlwind: Mechaera, watch out! pulls out her shield as Bullseye strikes it with his axe. Bullseye proceeds to attempt to punch down at the shield, to no avail, as she rolls out from his reach. He swings his chains once more, Swirlwind blocking it with a wind blast. Mechaera: What's taking him so long? thrusts his palm at the camera, a vortex being formed at Bullseye, blocking another axe slice. Swirlwind: Said he's on the way! But by the looks of it, the traffic's jammed! cars block the entrance of the road, as Bullseye runs over, lifting a car and throwing it at Swirlwind. Mechaera rolls through, and uses her sword to slice the car in two as it flies at her. Ahmad's theme (https://soundcloud.com/cat-214/dark-theme-request) begins, as a boy with blonde hair and ember eyes runs across the rooftops of a building then leaps off towards the other, landing on the other roof. Ahmad continues to run across, pulling out a mask that matches his scarlet and blue jumpsuit and puts it on. Ahmad jumps off a building, and runs up another. He uses a ladder as he arrives on top of the skyscrapper right over the Bullseye incident. back to Swirlwind as he somersaults in mid-air, a wind boomerang flying at Bullseye's face. cuts back to Ahmad. He clicks a button on his wristwatch, a hologram appearing behind him, as it begins to glow. takes a deep breath and dives off the building, zooming towards them. He freefalls many many stories, falling face-first. With difficulty, he flips around in mid-air, as his body glows. His muscles contract and expand, as his body is engulfed in white light. His fingers slip unto his hands, blade-like instruments extending from his wrists. His whole body spasms, as white metal skin covers him, strarting from his wrist-watch over his whole body. His feet morph into blade-like limbs, as a flash overcomes the screen, completing his transformation into an alien, Skidmarx, his limbs made out of sharp blades. His feet connect with the wall of the building as he skids over it, leaving trails of cutting over the surface of the windows. He breaks into a dash, and runs down the remainder of the building in blinding speed. Skidmarx: Skidmarx! swirls her sword at high speed, then uses a high speed spin slice into Bullseye, ending in a stab unto his chest. He groans, flicking her away as he turns to face Swirlwind. dashes in front of him, slice scars instantly appearing on Bullseye's chest. Skidmarx disappears out of view. screams in pain, as Skidmarx leaps into the air, delivering several rapid kicks, his feet piercing through and stabbing his skin before being removed to kick again. Skidmarx disappears once more, running offscreen. Skidmarx: Too slow, bullhorns! reappears once more as Bullseye swings his axe at him. Skidmarx leaps into the air, rapidly swings his sharp limbs at it, creating a point-blank contact force that escalates into a shockwave and repels the axe. pedestrian stares in awe, as Skidmarx lands on his feet and disappears, running off-screen once more. Swirlwind takes the initiative and fires a swirl of air at Bullseye, as he screams once more, wounds and scars enveloping his whole body as green liquid seeps out. speaks into his earpiece, communicating with Skidmarx through earpiece: Alright, Avenger, time to finish this. through earpiece: Got it. Let's give this oversized calf a taste of his own medicine! runs by once more, and delivers a sureal kick unto Bullseye's chest, stabbing deep in. Bullseye roars in pain, and picks up the chains, as Skidmarx runs off, going in quickly around, the chains accidentally wrapping around Bullseye. Skidmarx: Chains, metal, perfect conductor of electricity, which I can create. touches two of his upper limbs together, creating an electric spark that he thrusts into the chains, electrocuting Bullseye, and knocking him out. Skidmarx: And the battle is won in a blur. press cameras arrive, as pictures flash over the trio of superheroes, Skidmarx, Mechaera and Swirlwind. papparazi gathers around them, camera flashes blinding the screen occasionally. Reporter: And, as usual, New Summit City's heroes, save the day once more. ---- Series Theme Song - On My Way (Charlie Brown) ---- Act II opens up in a dark room, as it is suddenly illuminated and Ahmad appears, wearing a red shirt with blue half sleeves. He has ember eyes, and blonde hair that is shaved on the sides. voice over: Log 1501, Ahmad Albert Othman Clocksmith, you might be acquanted with me as that public avenging vigilante that has the many forms. hologram of Ahmad, wearing the red and blue suit of before, as it shifted into that of Skidmarx. voice over: Result of a freak accident during an unauthorized testing of the Chronosomatic DNA transformation device. hologram turns into Ahmad getting shocked as energy overloads around him, standing in a capsule. voice over: But what my grandpa didn't authorize, gave me the power to store in DNA within my body cells. hologram zooms into his arm, as his watch device expands to form the red and blue suit around him. voice over: And using the Chronosomatic DNA method, I can simulate the years of evolution my body would require to match this DNA. Well, not without the X-morpher, that thing stabilizes my transformation. smiles broadly as numerous other aliens forms appear as holograms, cycling around, fading to view Ahmad. Ahmad: And those, are my teammates. holograms transform into those of Swirlwind and Mechaera. voice over: Swirlwind, airbending vigilante, pacifist deep inside, literal airhead up outside. Mechaera, fierce, strong, warrior girl with untapped potential of combat. swipes the screen, as the holograms transform. s voice over: But what the public neglects is that all three of us are actually teenaged kids associating with the S.T.R.I.K.E. Agents, masked to hide our identities. And they are my friends in the real world. holograms transform into versions of Swirlwind and Mechaera without superhero customes. Swirlwind has curly black hair, slightly tan skin, wearing a grey jacket, and Mechaera has long flowing black hair, wearing a jeans jacket and a grey skirt. voice over: Skyler, airheaded as usual, and Minerva, the tough girl. And we've taken it upon ourselves to ensure that this city, New Summit City, originally run down and a criminal underbelly, becomes a place we can call our home... camera cuts to show the city, as the view zooms in to show Ahmad in his appartment, snoring peacefully as his alarm sounds. bursts awake, and the screen cuts to him jogging down the street, as he holds his smartphone, checking the clock. Ahmad: 7:15. Just enough time to catch the bus. bus rounds by the corner, and Ahmad scurries by to catch it. He dashes into the streets but fails to catch up to the bus. Ahmad: Ugh. Fine. Again. cuts to Ahmad arriving at school, the students piling inside through the open doors. Ahmad catches up, heading towards a fellow student. She turns around to face him, smiling. Ahmad: Hey, Nat. Natasha: Hey. Overwhelming yourself as always? Ahmad: Missed the bus, so I had to take an Astrowave trip around the neighborhood. Pretty exhausted already. Natasha: That sounds exhausting, I guess. Ahmad: Better than the alternative, walking. (he groans) bell rings, as the students begin rushing inside the school. Ahmad walks through the lockers hallway, holding a book in his hand. tall, blonde student surrounded by other kids notices him and smirks. Student: Hehe, nerd incoming. sense this and turns to the Student, glaring at him. The student winks and walks off, as the girls in his bunch begin giggling. Ahmad: Ugh... walks off, brining up his hoodie to cover his head. voice over: You might be asking... why would such a powerful vigilante be living a life like this? cuts to Ahmad going through several periods, raising his hand and speaking in everyone as the students all groan, while the teacher takes an impressed expersion. voice over: People with advanced intilligence get underrated on this world, leading to some of us becoming bitter, and hateful... cuts to Ahmad finding gum below his table. He groans, and looks up, eying a tall kid who was smirking. voice over: But its not right to ever lose the straight path. Its always necessary to ask yourself first. Is this person worthy of a punishment? cuts to Ahmad walking over and putting the gum wad below the tall kid's table. He walks off as the crowd bursts in laughter. voice over: People might not understand what its supposed to be like. But I don't care. cuts to Ahmad walking back from school, holding a backpack, and using his phone as he walks. Ahmad: Another day... goes over to a tree, and waves his palm over a part of its bulk. A control panel appears, and Ahmad types a code into its panel. He presses his palm against the tree, and the ground below him elevates, taking him underground. His elevator takes him through a tunnel as light shines too bright in his eyes. The light fades gradually as a magnificent base underground is revealed, a screen covering the entirety of a side, with control pads below them, complete with chairs. Ahmad walks through, several hologramic screens appear, an automatic voice greeting him. Voice: Welcome, S.T.R.I.K.E. Agent 15062000, Ahmad Clocksmith, Codename: Mad Avenger. platform below him descends, taking him below. voice over: And part of my dual identity life, comes the S.T.R.I.K.E, Super Technology Reserve and Intillegence Key Enforcers. passes by several agents wearing leather customes. voice over: We're essentially Agents of Law Enforcement, each agent having his own codename. Mine is Mad Avenger. Sometimes I might take rediculous risks to avenge the wrongs of people. That's what got me my codename. back to Ahmad standing in front of a control room, a throne with an older man, having white hair, ember eyes and a slightly overweight physique, standing beside it, watching the screens intently. Ahmad walks in, and hethe Older man turns around and gives him a nod, respectfully. Ahmad: Director Clocksmith, Mastermind Chrononaut, you asked for me. man: Indeed I have. both salute, before Ahmad dives in for the hug. smiling: Grandpa. Clocksmith, smiling, then serious: Ahmad, I'm afraid I didn't ask for you for a casual family tie. serious again: Brief me in, Director. Clocksmith: But first, its time, after the time of grief for me to announce my new lieutenant. looks up expectantly. Clocksmith: Ahmad, I would like you to meet Agent Joseph Rudd.- teenager shorter than Ahmad walks in, wearing a completely red suit modeled after a reaper's cloak, with the hood uncovered, revealing dark curly hair and blue eyes. Teenager: Redd Reaper. Reaper looks up at Ahmad smirking, his dimples showing. Clocksmith: My new lieutenant. looks lost in thought, pursing his lips angrily. He then nods, taking on a hardened expression. begrudgingly: Pleased to meet you, Redd Reaper. Reaper: The Great Mad Avenger. I've heard of your legendary exploits. I'd be glad to serve as your superior. annoyed: Yes. Now, I would need to go train for about an hour, before- begins to walk off, before Director Clocksmith grabs him. Clocksmith: But Ahmad, that is not the only reason I called you in. stops, and bites his lip, before turning around. Ahmad: Roger, sir. Clocksmith, sighing: We have recently been getting a number of reports, people previously disappeared are reappearing, in various points throughout the globe. hologramic globe appears between them, rotating, with arrows pointing at specific points throughout it.' Clocksmith: They all have begun to exhibit superhuman powers, and with strands of alien DNA within them. looking up: That's not new. Hybrids, born from generations of interbreeding humans with other species. We have many of those among us. Clocksmith: Yes, but these people have additional DNA genes besides their standard 23 pairs, essentially being pure humans with mutations. They might be classified as a subspecies of human, artificially created hybrids, you can say. Ahmad: But that would mean something is creating these hybrids, capturing humans and turning them into these. Joseph: Exactly. We've pinpointed the saturation of these artificial hybrids, at a point in Missouri, Illinious. Clocksmith: We're gonna need you to lead your team into this site and investigate. Ahmad: Alright. turns around, and salutes, before walking off. Joseph: I think he is taking it somewhat hard on him. Clocksmith: Ahmad handles himself.... hopefully. Act III Skyler and Minerva are in a comparably small spaceship, flying above. Skyler: So, where are we going? Ahmad: Its a small calm neighborhood in Missouri, not even charted on radars. However, there's been a few accidents recently, there's a guy who's been dubbed by the community as the "Warlock." Minerva: Definitely alien. Ahmad: Yeah, let's go find out. to the group walking around in a neighborhood, as a middle aged man in a police uniform walks over to them. Ahmad: And you, must be Officer White. Officer: Yes, and it seems S.T.R.I.K.E has sent me teenagers. (scoffs) Eitherway, I hope you guys aren't knock-offs. Ahmad: No, we're legit S.T.R.I.K.E agents, superheroes from the news if you've seen it. The New Summit Heroes, you know. White: No, doesn't ring a bell. annoyed: ANYWAY, we're here looking for the Warlock. White: Oh yes, the Warlock, James Barton, such poor boy. He'd been gone for six months, and then he just returned abruptly. Instead of welcoming him in open arms, he became an outcast among his peers and before you know it, they call him the Warlock. Skyler: But why, would they do that to him... White: I have no clue, I dont know him personally. Minerva: Can you point us to where he lives? White: Sure, he and his aunt live on the third house on the left. Help yourselves. Ahmad: Alright, thanks. White: Oh, but, be careful. I heard he can be a bit... hostile. Ahmad: Noted. Skyler and Minerva walk over to the door, with Ahmad headed first. They ring the bell. The three exchange looks, and Skyler nods, stepping first to the door, as it opens. A middle-aged woman answers the door. Barton: Oh hello there, kids, how can I help you? Skyler: Hey, Mrs. B, we're here for Jimmy. Barton: Well, that's strange, he never mentioned having friends over... (her voice trails) No one calls him Jimmy either... *beat* Come in anyway. gulps, with Skyler having a worried expression. Minerva looks annoyed. Barton lets the three in, and she turns around to call for her son. Barton, yelling: James! Your friends are here! offscreen: I dont have any friends! Tell them to go away! raises an eyebrow. Barton, yelling defiantly: I'm bringing them in anyway! points them to a door acroos, and as they make their way, she opens the door. James: Woahh, noo! Go away, leave me alone! hurriedly leaps over his bed and kneels in the corner, offering a mere glimpse of his blonde hair, as the door slams shut from the inside mysteriously, locking Mrs. Barton and the three teens outside. Ahmad: Woah. whispering: His social skills could use some work. Barton: Oh, I'm really sorry, kids! James isn't usually that aggressive, he's just, not feeling himself lately, but I assure you he's a really nice ki- interrupting: How did he shut that door? He was on the other side of the room. perks up, his eyebrows raising, as Skyler's eyes widen in realisation. Barton, slightly embarrassed: Well, um, he.. makes a dash to the door, as Mrs. Barton feebly attemps to stop her. Minerva tugs on the doorknob, but its locked. Minerva whimpers. Barton: Wait! He isn't a warlo- kicks down the door, dashing in. Ahmad: Sorry for the door, Mrs. Barton! runs after her inside, where James is covering his head with a hoodie, screaming at Minerva James: I SAID, LEAVE ME ALONE! dives in towards him, but the rug bends below her feet, tripping her. Ahmad runs in, looking in dismay. The bed suddely floats up, and is flung off towards Minerva and Ahmad, cutting them off. James: WHAT PART OF THAT DIDN'T YOU UNDERSTAND?! mysterious third eye glows on his forehead, and the whole house begins to shake. James: WHY CANT EVERYBODY JUST LET ME FREAKING BE! pushes away the bed from her, and dives towards him. The closet flies towards her, hitting her once more as James jumps out the window taking off. Skyler, determined, runs after him, the wind boosting his step. Barton, in dismay: Wait! Dont hurt James! He didn't mean to hurt your fri- Ahmad: Don't worry, we'll just hold him down! Make sure Minerva is okay! runs off towards the window, holding his arms in an X-shape, his body glowing. theme (https://soundcloud.com/cat-214/dark-theme-request) begins, as he starts morphing. He grows a jetpack, as a red and blue suit grows over him, covering all but his face as a glass helmet grows for that, becoming translucent. His jetpack emits an anti-gravity wave, as the new alien form takes into the air. Ahmad: Astrowave! dives through, zooming after Skyler and James. runs down the street, the whole street shaking. He ducks just in time as a powerful air blast from Skyler misses him. Skyler lands beside him, throwing an air blast in the form of a vortex punch. James ducks again, losing his balance this time. James: Why won't you just, LEAVE ME ALONE! car glows blue behind him, and he crawls away from Skyler just as the car flies towards him. flies into view, as the car loses balance and lands on the ground safely away from Skyler. Skyler: Ahmad, you're here! Astrowave: We're gonna have to take this easy on him, he's clearly just chucking things at us. Skyler: Oh, okay, got it! levitates another car and tosses it towards Astrowave. Astrowave puts his hands together, and then conjures a metallic disk, which he throws towards the car, it slicing it in two. Skyler: We dont want to hurt you, James! Just give us a chance! disk returns to him like a frisbee and he grips it tightly. James: What do you even WANT from me? Astrowave: James, we know what you're going through! We have answers to all your questions about yourself! James: Oh?! What would you know? You're just freaks! And you know what, so am I! road splits in two, as several cars levitate into the air, an obvious headache growing in James' head. All the cars fly towards Astrowave and Skyler. Astrowave throws his disk to slice some cars, and he punches the ground, creating a gravity wave to put the upcoming cars down, as Skyler uses a whirlwind to deflect the cars. Skyler: So whats the plan? Astrowave: If we hit him, we'll hit too hard. Wear him down! Skyler: Got it! takes off, running around James at high speed, distorting him. Astrowave taps the ground, the gravity intensifying below James. James uses his telekinesis to keep himself upright then levitates a tree at Astrowave, who simply dodges that and throws his disk at James, hitting him hard and knocking him off balance. James falls down to the ground, exhausted. as Skyler stops running, slowing down: That went well. slows to a stop, and walks over to James, checking for injuries. forms his arms in an X shape, reverting back to human form in casual clothes. Ahmad: Let's take him to S.T.R.I.K.E. HQ. is being held in shock-manacles on an interrogation table, a blindfold wrapped around his forehead, with Ahmad, Skyler, Minerva and a S.T.R.I.K.E agent beyond the inspection glass. Minerva: Ugh, I cant believe that little rat buried me in a hundred thirty-two pounds of wood. I want to tear his heart out.. Ahmad: Yeah, that won't be an option, we need him alive. Besides, throwing the closet at you didn't cause any permanent damage. Not a bone of yours was broken. Minerva: Still wanna kill him. sighs as the S.T.R.I.K.E. agent turns around and stops using his hologramic tablet. Agent: We ran a DNA scan on him, and we found that he's got three more chromosomes over his natural DNA. The three chromosomes seem to come from an Uxorite, a powerful telekinetic species known for its third eye. So, he should be unable to use his telekinesis with the blindfold on his third eye. nodding: Now we can go in and interrogate him. perking up: I wanna do that. I'll make'm pay. Ahmad: No way, your prescense would terrify the hell out of him. He wasn't as familiar with my face, so I would be clear to interrogate him. We need him calm. agent nods, and Skyler stands by idly, looking at the cieling. exits the room and enters the interrogation room, taking a seat next to James. Ahmad: Sorry we had to detain you that way. You wouldn't listen to reason. James: Whatever. Nobody cares about me anyway, not you, and certainly not those people callimg me the warlock. Ahmad: Look, we're trying to help here. If you want we can get you to move out of your neighborhood, and then you'd take yoga classes to control that temper of yours. It'll be a clear new start, just you and your mom. The fight that happened would be covered by S.T.R.I.K.E and we'll pay all the fees for the colitteral damages. gives a sigh, but still looks annoyed, looking away. Ahmad: But, we need your help. Tell us what happened. How did things become this way? James: ..I dont like to talk about it... Ahmad: I know you don't, but I need you to. As I said, we wanna help. sighing: ...seven months ago I was walking back home from school, when a bunch of masked people just came out of nowhere... I tried fighting back, but they had me down in a second and then, they blindfolded me... screen flashes to James being blindfolded and strained by masked strangers, as it fades to black, then to the interrogation room once more. James: They kept me locked up in there for a long time... they half-starved us... Ahmad: There were others? nods as the screen flashes to James and several others being whipped while chained to a wall. James: They tortured us, they treated us, like, some sort of criminals. They barely fed us, we had to sleep on the floor, and we nearly... rotted in there... we didnt have showers, they just, cramped us all together in cages... like... like.. like animals. For hours and hours they left us blindfolded, looking at nothing and forbidden from doing anything.. gulps, as he envisions himself blindfolded and sweating. James: But the worst part... they would strap us to tables, and inject us with things... like, experiments... Ahmad: Experiments? James: ...they exposed us to weird things, flashes of light, injections of some kind of serums... all I could feel inside is this... *beat* urge to kill, to ''control.... holding it back, was all I could think of... then, one day, the alarms just started flashing around, and they seemed in a state of a panic... they blindfolded us again, and took us somewhere weird... like, the next thing we knew, we were in the middle of a desert in Nivada..'' shows a lot of people looking around, disoriented as they stand in the desert. James: Until the government rescued us, and we were returned to our families... But even then, things couldnt be back to normal anymore... this time I spent kidnapped, destroyed me... and suddenly I'm able to... *beat* throw things around with my mind, when I'm angry enough... seems lost in thought, as Ahmad looks at him, thinking. Ahmad: But... who are they? James: ..the police have been trying to find out for a month now... I don't know, no one does.. Ahmad: But, there's definitely a face you can remember... perking up: Yes. A hispanic looking guy with an eyepatch. He's the guy who ran the show, I think. Ahmad: Well, can you draw it? James: Give me a pen and a paper. starts in a dark hall, where a dim light lights up a guy with an eyepatch, walking around. Two masked soldier walk over to him. Soldier: Sir, we've the required materials you requested. We should be able to assemble it within a week. man: Good. Guard them correctly this time... we wouldn't want the accident at the Nevada base to occur again... nodding: Yes sir... man: This time, if we get comprimised, I'll kill each and every one of you... they mustn't know about us. man growls. man: You shouldn't have returned the test subjects... you should've elliminated them.. soldier gulps in fear, nodding. man: Because of that, they are already on to us... And that is bad. soldier suddenly gasps in pain, as the camera pans down to show a sword sticking through his chest. The other soldier takes a step back in fear, as the Eyepatch man withdraws the sword. man: Let that be your lesson. . . is standing over the edge of the S.T.R.I.K.E. HQ's roof, a massive skyscrapper style base, overlooking the city. breathes heavily, watching the city lights shimmer. He s wearing his superhero blue/red suit. offscreen: Still thinking about it? Ahmad: Yeah, how can I not? comes into view. Ahmad: Its not just this city anymore by this point... Something's coming for us... These people need us.. Skyler: Well.. What is this something? Ahmad: I don't know, but I don't really care, I guess... This country needs me, man. looks towards the citylights, some of them turning off. Ahmad: It doesn't need any kind of hero... it needs an Avenger. music plays as the camera zooms out from the scene, leaving them looking into the distance. Credits. Jack's Entry Zenith is curerntly mid-way through production. Episode 1, titled Sketch of Sin, is going to be released soon! As for the other episodes, they were begin coming out weekly on June 9th, 2016 where the first episode will re-air as the first time it aired was as a sneak peek ep. Most of the new info is going to be on my chat presentation so here is some promo art for each ep of the first half of season 1! SKETCH OF SIN.jpg|Sketch of Sin (Episode 1) CONQUER.jpg|Conquer (Episode 2) SON OF THE DEMON.png|Son of the Demon ( Episode 3 ) CONSUMED.png|Consumed (Episode 4) ISOLATION.jpg|Isolation (Episode 5) MORNINGSTAR.jpg|Morningstar ( Episode 6; Midseason finale ) Now, here is a sneak peek for episode 1, Sketch of Sin, exclusively for Fanon Con!: Through the window, Chandler saw the obsidian colored sky glimmering overhead with the illuminating light from the moon glistening through the pane. He shivers as he sees his breath puff out of his mouth. The frosty air brushes up against Chandler, causing his jaw to rattle as it slowly weaves into a full-blown shiver. Chandler puts his foot through one of the bondage layers and manages to stomp off a piece of wood on the couch. With a sharp end protruding through the end, Chandler is able to maneuver around so the sharp tip pierces the rope, cutting it after a few seconds of rubbing up against it. Flexing his fingers, Chandler stands. Chandler: Time to keep my promise. He slowly makes his way across the cabin into Colbat's room. The floorboard creaks as Chandler enters the room, which awakens Colbat. Colbat grabs a wooden staff, which lay leaning on his nightstand. Chandler: I'm going to kill you! Colbat: I already told you, I don't like threats. The burning rage leads Chandler to sluggish blows and lethargic swings. With ease, Colbat dodges all of these as he leaps backwards onto his bed, knocking Chandler down with his staff. Colbat deflects one of the blows then whacks Chandler down with his stick. He didn't even a break a sweat. Chandler stands, puffing for breath, and charges Colbat who swindles to the side then clocks Chandler in the back with the staff. Chandler: Come on! Chandler lunges for Colbat who leaps upward, dodging the attack. With a fake to the left, Colbat hoodwinks to the right where he manages to whams Chandler in the face with his staff. Chandler falls to the ground and doesn't get up. The skirmish was over and there was a clear victor. Colbat: You can leave now. I'm not holding you prisoner anymore. I can't force you into redemption. A monster must pick his own path into becoming a man once more. Or, you can stay. I'll help you, teach you. All you have to do is choose your own destiny. Chandler: WHY? Colbat: Why what? Chandler: Why would you offer this!? I just tried to kill you!? Colbat exhales then sits on his bed, leaning forward. Colbat: I use to be like you...rash, imprudent, tempted by rage. My family was killed and I was abandoned here a few years ago with no escape. I almost died here, on Kronos. I lost all sense of hope or trust. Until this animal, some sort of wolf, it took me in. The wolf took me to a water source, it allowed me to heal. That animal was all I had. It grew to be my best friend. I found it food and it could protect me in danger. And then one night, these men attacked us. They held me down, laughing, as the others slaughtered my pet in front of me as it's blood spray over my crying body. They went on, taunting me, saying I was next. I broke free of my bondage, filled with a burning rage. Rage that makes you stupid. Rage that turns good men into monsters. Chandler: Did you kill 'em? Colbat: They ran. For so far, they ran. Until a ditch caught them off guard. I had my chance to kill them. Chandler looks up to Colbat, who was shaking. Colbat: I brutally slaughtered them. I was covered in blood. I didn't know if it was mine, my pet's, or the attackers. It was likely all three. Colbat lays back down on his bed, putting his staff against his night stand. Chandler: That's it? What if I try to kill you again or something? Colbat: Go to bed. Chandler scrunches his nose but obeys, shuffling out of the room and onto the couch. Colbat's haunting words seep through his mind, echoing as if Chandler's mind was a hollow base. Soon, he too drifts off to sleep, but sleep for him was nobody better than being awake. Even in his comatose state, Chandler still felt the impact of Colbat's words. Category:Blog posts